


Sweet Tooth

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Marvel
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say you can’t have your cake and your pie, that you have to pick one? Not when it comes to Tony Stark. He not only wants his cake, a Steve Rogers, but he also wants his pie, a Kagome Higurashi, and nothing is going to stop him from getting them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

Kagome grumbled under her breath s she entered the office, her gaze on the papers in her hands. Lightly chewing on her lip as she read over the numbers, they made _no_ sense. “Tony-” He paused her gaze finally lifting from her papers to take in the sight before her. She blushed a bright red as she let out a small eep.

There before her was Captain America aka Steve Rogers pinning a suited up Iron Man aka Tony Stark to the wall, kissing him. “Oh my...” The papers fluttered form her hand as a startled and blushing Steve turned to her his mouth agape. Tony merely gave her a cocky grin. “I’m so sorry!!” She bowed and moved to get the hell out of doge, yet was cut off by Steve taking a flustered step towards her. “It’s not what you think!”

She couldn’t meet his eyes, her face hot from blushing, and merely nodded. Inching towards the door, wanting to leave, she was _no_ homophobe but still! To walk in on your boss making out with your crush? Oh yeah, she needed to leave like, now!

“Actually.” She paused at Tony’s low drawl but didn’t move her gaze form the floor. “It’s _ exactly _ what it looks like.” He chuckled ignoring Steve's outraged cry of, “Tony!” He rolled his eyes at his current lover and turned predatory eyes back to the sweet sexy form of his personal secretary. “Did you like it? Ka-go-me.” He laughed as she let out a strangled squeak and ran out of the room.

Steve frowned as he looked towards the door the young woman had fled through, like a bat out of hell. It was understandable and he was hoping to get the chance to talk to her, but no Tony _had_ to be typical Tony. He liked his boyfriend's new secretary, he really did and what Tony had just done was mean, cruel even. “That was mean Tony…” He huffed as Tony threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to him, kissing his temple lightly. “Oh, hush, she’ll be fine. She might have even liked it.”

Steve grumbled under his breath but could not stop the small smile that spread across his face, loving the way Tony ran his hands over his sides. Tony grinned as he thought of all the wicked things that could spawn from today, oh goody. He had always wanted a ménage à trios with the Cap and the small young woman…


End file.
